Transformações
by Luana Parrilla
Summary: A história conta como foi a vida de Lana e Jennifer desde o início da série, Lana já estava namorando com Fred antes de tudo começar. Também expressa os sentimentos das duas ao longo do caminho e algo surpreendente acontece com elas , e isso muda completamente os sentimentos de Lana por Fred , e principalmente a vida delas!
1. Pilot

_Esse primeiro capítulo foi criado apenas para mostrar como Lana se sentia a respeito de seu teste. E como estava seu relacionamento com Fred antes de dar início á sé Leitura , espero que gostem .. é minha primeira fic então me dê uma chance *-*Comentem , pfvr ! obg s2_

**Pam , Pam , Pam** ~ Um som soava alto , mas vinha como um eco em meus ouvidos, abri meus olhos , lentos , mas abri. Olhei pro lado e vi que o relógio marcava 6:30

– **Caramba , preciso levantar!** – Disse Lana apressada e com o rosto assustado.

– O que foi amor , porque a pressa ? – Perguntou Fred ao seu lado , ainda deitado na cama e sonolento.

– **Não me diga que você esqueceu !** – Subiu um nervoso em Lana ao ouvir aquilo

– Esqueceu de que ?

– **Do meu teste para interpretar Regina na série Once Upon A Time !** – Falou Lana ainda nervosa.

– Afs , pode deixar , não precisa me levar. Irei sozinha ! – Já decidida

– Não , não calma .. eu te levo. Desculpa ter esquecido . – Fred mal lembrava que Lana tinha tido isso pra ele.

Ela foi se vestir e tomar seu café da manhã, mas não parava de pensar – "Mas que droga , ontem passei o dia inteiro falando disso para o Fred , toda animada e entusiasmada e ele esquece desse jeito?"

Lana sempre fora uma pessoa muito sentimental.

– Estou pronta , vamos então ?! – ela disse com uma cara não muito boa para Fred.

– Vamos sim , vou pegar as chaves .

Entraram dentro do carro e Ele começou a dirigir .

– Vai ficar me olhando desse jeito e falando as coisas , toda nervosinha até quando , hein?!

– Sabe o que eu acho Fred ? Que as vezes você não me dá a mínima de atenção , e não quer nem escutar o que estou falando – ela soltou aquilo depressa , precisava desabafar.

– Lógico que eu te dou atenção amor , e te escuto também , me desculpa de verdade ter esquecido do seu teste , eu estava com muitas coisas na cabeça , as viagens , meus filhos , desculpa. – Fred, tentou se explicar com todos os seus argumentos, ele estava se sentindo mal e sabia que aquilo era realmente importante para Lana , tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era conseguir o papel para a tal "Regina".

– Ta bom , te perdoo . – Sua raiva havia passado , e entendeu o lado de Fred.

Ele se aproximou dando um beijo em seus lábios.

– CHEGAMOS ! – gritou Lana, interrompendo o beijo, na verdade ela não havia tirado os olhos da rua nem por um minuto , 'ansiosa' era pouco para descrever o que ela sentia.

– Boa Sorte ! – disse Fred dando uma piscadinha pra ela

– Obrigada ! – Lana , toda animada entrou para fazer seu teste .

"Estou atrasada , ai meu Deus , tomara que ainda dê tempo , TEM QUE DAR!" – Ela pensou consigo.

Lana entrou no local e olhou a sua volta , seus olhos chegavam a brilhar , se deparou com um monte de mulheres , que já haviam feito o teste , ela era a última .

– Lana Maria Parrilla – chamou por ela , um homem por volta de 45 anos.

Lana estava trêmula , nervosa , mas conseguia se conter, ela precisava conseguir aquilo, sentia que aquele papel era pra ela, então ela caminhou até lá e deu o seu melhor .

Quando terminou , se sentou em uma das cadeiras de espera , todas estavam ali , esperando pelo resultado .

– Pessoal, como vocês sabem apenas uma pode interpretar Regina , a Evil Queen que também será uma prefeita, cheia de camadas e sentimentos, etc. E preciso dizer pra vocês, eu fiquei chocado com uma mulher aqui ,ela me deixou com arrepios quando interpretou a mesma, cheia de intensidade e um olhar perfurador, ela entrou nervosa , eu podia ver isso nela , mas ela estava determinada , vi isso nos olhos dela ... Parabéns Parrilla , você está dentro ! – Ele disse sorrindo , e certo de que ela seria perfeita para o papel !

– **Juraaaaa** **?!** **Muito Obrigada , obrigada mesmo!** – Lana gritou , não estava se contendo de alegria , afinal ela não tinha parado de pensar nisso nem se quer um minuto , e tinha um pressentimento que a partir de agora sua vida iria mudar , mudar completamente ! Mas ela não sabia que não era apenas sua carreira profissional que iria mudar ,os seus sentimentos, e a sua vida amorosa também.

Os dois se abraçaram e então ele disse – Tenho certeza que fiz a coisa certa , que escolhi a pessoa certa pra isso , mas já vou te avisando não é nada fácil !

– Pode deixar , além de tudo eu sou experiente já fiz várias séries e filmes mas vou continuar dando o meu melhor nesse papel, acredito que esse seja bem diferente dos outros. E obrigada mais uma vez.

Assim que terminaram , ela saiu toda feliz, Fred chegou de carro e parou na porta , ela entrou sorridente.

– Iae como foi ? – Perguntou ele , curioso com a resposta.

– Eu consegui Fred , eu consegui ! – Lana não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto

– Sério isso ? Nossa que bom amor, parabéns , eles sabem o que faz !

Sorriu mas uma vez , ela estava satisfeita , agora ela precisava descansar o máximo e esperar pelo dia seguinte ...já iriam começar as gravações, e Lana sabia muito bem como é ler scripts, gravar falas, ensaiar, é sempre dureza.

Os dois foram pra casa , já era de noite , o dia passou bem rápido , e ambos nem haviam notado , depois de lá ainda foram jantar em um restaurante,

Lana estava cansada mas Fred não. Ele queria comemorar , mas afinal , isso era pra ser o que Lana queria, mas ela estava esgotada , precisava dormir.

– E então , vamos comemorar ?! – Ele disse todo animado , puxando ela pela cintura e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Agora não amor , preciso dormir , estou muito cansada– A alegria ainda era grande , mas Lana não queria isso agora.

– Então tá , boa noite linda , durma bem ! – Ele estava meio aborrecido , pois queria um pouco de diversão mas entendeu.

– Boa Noite , querido. – Ela se deitou e começou a pensar e se questionar : Como será que tudo vai ser ? E as outras atrizes e atores, serão todos legais ?

Pensando nisso tudo , Lana adormeceu , sabia que no próximo dia grandes coisas estavam á sua espera.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Iae gostou?... não ? Comenta por favor ? vllw ! *-*_


	2. O Primeiro Olhar

_**O PRIMEIRO OLHAR**_

Infelizmente seu descanso durou pouco , Lana havia acordado ás 3:00 da manhã e não conseguira dormir mais. Sentou na cama , andou pela casa , ligou a TV , embora não tivera prestado atenção em nada do que estava assistindo , desligou e foi tomar um banho , colocou uma roupa , quando olhou para o celular viu que já era 6:00... preparou o café da manhã , comeu e deixou um bilhete para Fred :

"Fui trabalhar , tenha um bom dia , e não se esqueça de passar no estúdio para mim pegar ás 18:00... bjos ."

Ela estava com olheiras por causa de sua insônia , sua ansiedade para começar o novo trabalho era grande. Mas apesar de tudo deixou isso de lado, agora era a hora , estava em direção ao estúdio , ela realmente queria conhecer seus colegas de trabalho.

Andando pela calçada , sua mão foi em direção ao bolso de seu casaco onde pegou seu mp4 , e começou a escutar música , Lana amava música não vivia sem.

Despercebida e olhando para baixo , ela tromba em uma mulher, Lana olhou rápido e viu que era loira , seus olhos foi de encontro aos dela e ambas perderam a noção de tudo e de todos, ficaram mais ou menos 7 segundos se olhando , reparando, admirando cada detalhe uma da outra , olhos , boca , cabelo .

"Que mulher linda" foi a única coisa que as duas conseguiram pensar naqueles segundos , que na verdade foram tensos.

– Me desculpe , eu não estava prestando atenção por onde eu estava andando! disse Lana rapidamente.

– Sem problemas , eu também não prestei muita atenção . Prazer, Jennifer !

– Lana !

O caminho das duas até o estúdio de gravações eram opostos , e nesse primeiro dia elas saíram de suas casas exatamente na mesma hora.

– E então o que faz aqui Lana ?

– Consegui o papel da Regina , na série Once Upon A Time. – disse ela toda animada com o acontecido

– Nossa olha que coincidência, vou ser a Emma nessa série – Jen , que também estava super empolgada

– Hmm , parece que vamos ser colegas de trabalho então rsrsrs – Lana adorou a ideia

– Pois é , olha que bom rs – ela não podia esconder que também gostou da ideia

Lana já estava entrando no estúdio , então percebeu que Jennifer estava indo á outro rumo , ela estranhou então logo perguntou

– Você não vem ?

– Não, primeiro vou comprar um café, não dormi muito bem esta noite , a propósito não quer um ? Vai te fazer bem, parece que ocorreu o mesmo com você. – Jen havia notado a expressão cansada de Lana

– Aah , não obrigada , não gosto muito de café. – respondeu sorrindo

– Que isso , aposto que você vai amar o dessa lanchonete aqui do lado, sempre compro aqui.

Puxando Lana por uma mão , Jen á levou na lanchonete do lado. Ela não teve muita opção afinal estava sendo puxada pela loira.

– Ok então – ficou um pouco confusa

– Toma . Por minha conta – Ela deu um sorriso

– Não que isso, insisto em pagar , até porque não sei se irei gostar mesmo.

– Você vai acredite, eu pago e ponto final.

– Iae ? gostou ? – A loira disse olhando pra boca de Lana

– Hmmm , muito bom mesmo – Ela mordeu os lábios e tomou mais um gole

Mal ela tinha percebido que aquele gesto com os lábios tirou um pouco das estruturas de Jen , a mesma ficou sem entender muito o que se passava ali "Que diabos, porque vidrei tanto meus olhos na boca dela, que loucura! "

Seguiram sorrindo para o estúdio.

Chegando lá juntas o diretor logo perguntou:

– As duas já se conhecem , já são amigas? Eu não sabia disso! Haha

– Nã , não , acabamos de nos conhecer – disse Jen rapidamente e gaguejando

– É , nos esbarramos agora pouco e ficamos sabendo do personagem uma da outra

– Ótimo ! Esses são seus outros colegas de trabalho , irei falar o nome de cada um e seus personagens:

– Ginnifer (Snow White) , Josh (Prince Charming), Robert (Dark One), Emilie (Belle), Meghan (Red Riding Hood), Sarah (Sleeping beauty), Julian (Prince Phillip), Ashley (Cinderella), David ( ), Jamie ( Sheriff Graham) , Jiminy ( ) e Jared (Henry) que será filho de vocês duas ... e pessoal essas são Lana (The Evil Queen) e Jennifer (The Savior)...entre outros que irei chamar mais pra frente , pois agora nos primeiros episódios ainda não irão aparecer.

Todos se cumprimentaram , nenhum deles haviam se conhecido antes exceto Jennifer e Lana que haviam se conhecido agora pouco por acidente.

– Aqui está os scripts de vocês , fiquem a vontade , logo começaremos a gravar – O diretor disse com um sorrido no rosto , e entregando o mesmo para cada um.

Com os pensamentos confusos logo após ele ter dito que Jared será Henry que fará o papel do filho delas , as duas se entre olharam , com uma cara meio surpresa , depois ambas olharam para o diretor , e foram andando em direção á ele , enquanto todos conversavam e se conheciam elas queriam tirar suas dúvidas , nessa hora uma não notou a presença da outra , que estavam exatamente lado a lado e juntas perguntaram:

– Henry será o NOSSO filho? Essa série terá um romance lésbico? Iremos adotar o garoto? – As duas disseram juntas , rápido , e com uma expressão surpresa de quem não sabia sobre isso.

– Eu realmente não me importo se essa for a história , escolhi ser atriz , e sei que sempre precisamos entrar completamente no personagem e já fiz muitos personagens mas na verdade nunca interpretei uma lésbica , será uma experiência e tanto , por mim tudo bem , o que você disser eu faço . Mas me explique melhor como vai ser. –Lana estava empolgada, nunca tinha feito algo do tipo , mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa e com um certo medo pois aquela frase caiu como uma bomba e ela não sabia como seria nada entre Regina e Emma na série.

– É eu concordo, estou com a Lana , que venha o que o senhor quiser , também jamais interpretei uma lésbica , será divertido kkkk –deu uma risadinha e olhou pra Lana, embora Lana a olhou de volta e fez uma cara de quem não entendeu o comentário- , Jen com muito custo conseguiu tirar a expressão de seu rosto e continuou .. estou aqui para dar o meu melhor, pra mim não tem problema algum se eu for fazer uma personagem lésbica em Once Upon A Time. – Terminou engolindo seco , percebeu que o seu comentário de que será divertido não agradou muito Lana , e que ela não tinha entendido muito bem.

Mas a verdade era que tanto Jennifer quanto Lana estavam com um certo empolgamento , em suas falas . E o diretor percebeu claramente isso nelas:

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Iae ? O que será que o diretor disse para elas ? haha , gostaram ?..não ? comentem pfvr *-* s2_


	3. O Começo De Uma Nova História

_Estou realmente agradecida pelos comentários, mas uma vez digo isso haha.  
obrigada a todos que estão lendo ,comentando e principalmente gostando da história._

_Boa Leitura__! ;)_

_**O COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA**_

– Vejo que vocês duas ficaram bem animadinhas não é, Jen?! – ele lançou um olhar perturbador para Jen, com um sorrisinho no canto de sua boca- ...Olha, a história é que Henry será adotado por Regina ainda recém-nascido, mas ao longo dos episódios será mostrado que Emma deu a luz a ele, e não pôde ficar com o garoto por causa que ela estava presa, vocês entenderão mais pra frente. O relacionamento das personagens no inicio será de ódio, raiva por Emma voltar á cidade, mas esses sentimentos irão cada vez mais surpreendendo-as , serão sentimentos mistos , haverá muitas entrelinhas e espero que os fãs vejam isso, a ideia será atrair um ship para as duas onde possam ver que ali realmente tem uma química, e algo entre elas ,mas até onde estamos vendo elas não estão em algo concreto , não podemos falar quer 'sim, elas irão namorar ou ter um caso' , não agora aliás ... –engoliu seco- vai saber o que o roteirista pensa, não é mesmo?!.. e voces nem leram o script para ter alguma noção do que estava se tratando antes de vim falar comigo, ficaram tão empolgadas e curiosas – ele finalizou dando uma gargalhada-

"o que é isso , esses olhares , porque ele disse apenas meu nome?! nossa, eu não deveria ter falado que seria divertido interpretar uma lésbica, caiu mal e ele percebeu isso" – Jen pensou , e estranhou o olhar tenso do diretor para ela, e de como ele se dirigiu a ela.

– Lana riu de seu comentário – Ok, sem problemas , parece que será uma série bem legal , cheia de mistérios, gostei!

– Jen riu também, mas foi algo meio sem jeito – Aah ta bom então, é , parece ser uma história que prenderá a atenção dos fãs e a mim também , quando começaremos a gravar?

– Pois é , os scripts foram entregue hoje e agora, lógico que ninguém irá gravar todas as suas falas, até porque isso é impossível, são muitas , hoje vou querer apenas ver como vai ficar o comecinho , sabe? Algo sem compromisso mesmo. A propósito –ele aumentou seu tom de voz para que todos possam ouvir- As roupas de vocês estão no camarim, cada um tem sua parte lá, podem ir que já estão separadas as suas roupas do início do episódio!

Todos seguiram pra lá, animados para ver as roupas. Lana e Jennifer ficaram um pouco para trás.

– kk , Que loucura , e eu pensando que iríamos ser um casal na série. – disse Jen sem jeito, esperando algo de Lana, ela queria saber a reação dela –

– Né ? Mas viu ele dizendo que até onde se sabe elas não são um casal ou seja , ainda á tempo para que aconteça algo entre elas.

Jen ficou impressionada com o que ela disse, mexeu com ela de alguma forma , afinal ela não estava esperando por uma resposta dessa "uau, parece que ela está curiosa sobre isso, e com alguma esperança" pensou ela.

– Isso mesmo, acho que essa série não acabará tão cedo, terão muitas coisas pra desenvolver inclusive nossos personagens, me aparenta ser complicadas essas duas, quero ver é essas 'entrelinhas' que ele citou -ela riu, uma cena passou rapidamente em sua cabeça de como seria-

–rindo também Lana falou- Eu também quero muito ver essas 'entrelinhas' , será que os fãs irão mesmo notar isso nelas e o que estão planejando ?

– Bom, espero que sim, pois parece que essa 'coisa toda' que vai ser o 'tempero' da série. O jeito é esperar o que está por vir em nossos scripts. – um sorriso surgiu, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para os olhos lindos e brilhosos de Lana, aquilo para ela era como uma linda paisagem-

– Sabe, pensei a mesma coisa. –Lana a olhava também, ficava encantada com a beleza de Jen, seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo loiro, tudo nela era tão lindo-

Quebrando o clima tenso que havia ali, Ginni veio em direção a elas – E vocês, Lana e Jennifer certo? Não vão se vestir ? – ela percebera que estava atrapalhando algo, só não sabia o que exatamente, mas precisava fazer aquilo elas eram as únicas que ainda estavam sem o figurino.

–Já estávamos indo, obrigada – disse Lana com um sorriso

– Vamos, eu ajudo vocês, seu figurino Lana, parece ser o mais difícil de colocar

– Aah , muito obrigada , estou ansiosa.

Todas foram para o camarim.

– Aqui é o seu Jennifer , e o seu é do lado do dela Lana . Se precisarem de algo estarei aqui.

– Obrigada – disseram as duas juntas.

Jennifer já tinha conseguido colocar seu figurino, o dela era bem fácil, uma roupa normal , vestido e um salto então de seu vestiário.

– Que linda que você está Jennifer – Disse Ginni com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto-

– Muito obrigada , e pode me chamar de Jen , você também está linda Ginni.

– Aah , certo. RS..e obrigada.

Lana ainda estava em seu vestiário, seu figurino realmente era difícil de colocar , Uma calça preta bem colada, uma blusa preta decotada ,e uma capa preta também, a roupa toda era colada e preta , ela amava aquilo tudo, suas cores preferidas eram preto,vermelho e verde. Estava amando aquele figurino. Dessa vez ela conseguira se vestir sozinha, mas já sabia que nos próximos provavelmente precisaria de ajuda. Ela se olhou no espelho de seu vestiário e seus olhinhos brilharam, amou imensamente a roupa. Mas parecia um pouco extravagante , e exagerado .

Respirou fundo e saiu de lá.

– E então o que vocês acharam ? – Ela olhou para Jen e Ginni , arregalando seus olhos e esperando pelas respostas.

– Uaaau – As duas disseram juntas arregalando os olhos também.

– Voce está muito linda Lana , amei a roupa , caiu super bem em você que tem esse corpão -ela falou rindo- Adorei , você vai divar ! – ela abriu um sorriso para ela

– Jen ainda não conseguiu falar outra palavra até que...- Nossa, você está perfeita , estou encantada!- ela disse de boca aberta , e para aliviar seus comentários disse por último - muito legal sua roupa ! – e deu um sorriso também.

– Awwn , valeu gente , vocês também estão lindas. E esses vestidos de vocês?! Lindos, e sensuais , amei! Só espero que eu não fique exagerada nessa série.

– Afs, bobagem , eles sabem o que fazem , afinal você é a Evil Queen , tem que ser mesmo!

– Não fale besteiras , você estará linda e de acordo com seu personagem, tenha certeza disso!

– Pensando bem..Verdade rs, obrigada mais uma vez gente.

–Por nada , agora vamos que estamos atrasadas, estão todos nos esperando – Ginnifer disse pegando nas mãos das duas e as levando.

Quando as três voltaram , todos olharam para elas de boca aberta e todos inclusive o diretor elogiaram.

– Que trio perfeito hein ?! – O diretor elogiou , e riu.

– Vamos começar?! A primeira parte é de vocês Josh e Ginni , Snow e Charming!...Lana, você entrará com o meu sinal, assim que estiver na parte do casamento .

Todos se posicionaram , gravaram , saiu tudo certo , o diretor amou a desenvoltura de cada um deles. "Eles nasceram para isso !" ele pensou consigo. Tiveram que gravar umas 3 vezes a parte em que Emma chega com Henry pela primeira vez na casa de Regina , ...ambas riam daquilo , pois já eram amigas e era estranho ficar com a arrogância toda de Regina. E a parte do casamento, era a mesma coisa com Lana e Ginnifer , as duas já tinha uma simpatia uma com a outra. Ginni até brincou em uma das vezes "Oh meu Deus , não destrua meu Happy Ending , por favor Lana" – Riram muito. Todos em harmonia e se divertindo com a situação.

– Muito bem pessoal , adorei , todos foram ótimo , até amanhã! - disse o diretor , admirando o talento de cada um ali.

Quando terminaram as gravações todos estavam indo embora aos poucos , sobraram só Lana e Jen , mais uma vez eram as últimas . Lana ligava no celular de Fred, mas estava desligado.

– Hey, deixa eu te deixar em casa ! – disse Jen oferecendo uma carona para ela.

– Acho que nem pra casa eu queria ir, afs.- Ela estava desanimada agora, e ao mesmo tempo nervosa com Fred, ele estava atrasado quase uma hora já. – Só faltava acontecer isso pra estragar meu dia, meu namorado se esquecer de me buscar aqui .

– Jen olhou pro chão e disse - Voce tem namorado então?! Não havia me falado sobre ele, sinto muito , mas então quer ir pra minha casa ? será um prazer te receber.

– Ah me desculpe , hoje o dia foi corrido RS. É ele sempre está esquecendo das coisas , inclusive de mim. Não, eu não posso , que isso , não quero te atrapalhar Jen.

– Me atrapalhar ?! Tá de brincadeira né ?! – ela riu- venha, vamos pra minha casa, e esqueça um pouco seus problemas, descanse a cabeça, estamos precisando disso, hoje as coisas aconteceram tudo muito rápido. Por favor, eu insisto! – ela pegou a mão de Lana , olhou nos olhos dela e disse – Você vai vir comigo e ponto final ok?!

– Ok , RS. Obrigada Jen – Ela deu um sorriso rápido, estava preocupada , "por que será que ele não veio?" ela estava pensando.

Elas entraram no carro.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Deixe seu comentário , por favor !__  
obrigada ^^_


	4. Lágrimas

_**LÁGRIMAS**_

Jen deu a partida, o clima estava tenso dentro do carro , ela estava muito preocupada com Lana , por mais que tivesse a conhecido hoje mesmo ela já se importava imensamente com ela , tinha sentimentos por ela , já considerava Lana uma amiga muito especial. Ela olhou disfarçadamente para Lana , e então viu uma lágrima descendo em seu rosto . Aquela lágrima não só partia o coração de Lana mas também o de Jennifer , por ver a morena tão angustiada. Logo perguntou :

- Lana ?! está chorando ? – Jen disse com uma dor no peito por estar vendo aquela cena.

- Hm? Não, não .. – Lana então enxugou as lágrimas e se virou, começou a observar a rua pelo vidro , ela estava tentando disfarçar o que era óbvio.

- Qual é ! eu vi você chorando , por favor pare com isso , não gosto de te ver chorando Lana .

Ela não sabia o quanto machucava Jen com suas lágrimas.

- Já parei , obrigada por se importar comigo – ela deu um sorriso rápido e meio forçado

- Chegamos!

Nessa hora Fred chegou no estúdio de gravações, e tudo estava fechado.

As duas desceram

- Fique a vontade!

- Ah , obrigada!

Jen apresentou cada cômodo para ela , Lana nunca tinha visto uma casa tão aconchegante como aquela. Era limpinha , organizada e tinha uma decoração linda.

- Amei sua casa Jen , linda e muito aconchegante. – ela estava admirada

- Obrigada , se quiser tomar um banho ... eu te empresto uma roupa minha. Você está precisando relaxar, aliás .. nós duas !

- Verdade ! Bom , irei aceitar sim . – ela estava com um pouco de vergonha, sua primeira vez na casa de Jen e já iria tomar banho ?!

Ela entregou a ela um pijama azul , era uma calça e uma blusa de manga longa.

- Não se preocupe com nada , minha casa é a sua também Lana. – ela abriu um sorriso.

- Ta bom rs. – sorriu de volta , "quanta doçura!" pensou ela.

Enquanto ela foi tomar seu banho , Jen foi pedir uma pizza.

- Olhe , seu pijama serviu direitinho em mim!

- Serviu mesmo ! Hey , pedi uma pizza pra gente , deve chegar daqui a pouco, vou tomar meu banho e se chegar antes você pega ok? O dinheiro está em cima da mesinha da sala.

- Claro ! Pode ir .

A pizza chegou , Lana pagou com seu próprio dinheiro , não queria que ela bancasse tudo "casa , comida, até suas roupas ela me emprestou, irei pagar sim"

Jen saiu do banheiro já com seu outro pijama também , e viu que a pizza tinha chegado e seu dinheiro ainda estava lá.

- Hmm, estou com fome ... Por acaso você pagou a pizza, Lana? – ela olhou pra ela, como se estivesse dando uma bronca , mas estava brincando

- Sim paguei , você já está fazendo muito por mim Jen.

- Nada disso , amigas são pra isso ok? Não se sinta como se estivesse atrapalhando , por que não está ! A partir de hoje você é sempre bem-vinda aqui . - Sorriu

- Ta bom , pelo jeito vou ter que me acostumar com isso – Ela deu um sorriso gratificante para Jen.

Elas foram comer e ver um filme , ela deixou Lana escolher. Era um filme de ação.

- Hm, tá muito boa essa pizza. – comentou Lana.

- Tá mesmo, bem melhor do que qualquer comida que eu faça!

- Não seja boba , um dia quero provar de sua comida hein ..

- kk , ta bom então.

No meio do filme Fred havia ligado ...

- É ele ! – Lana atendeu .

Jen apenas ficou observando o que Lana falava para ele

- "Oi amor , desde já te peço mil desculpas por não ter ido te buscado na hora cert... – antes dele continuar ela o interrompeu

- "Não venha com essa Fred , quero saber logo por que você me deixou te esperando durante uma hora e depois de mais uma hora que você foi me ligar"

- "Calma , eu estava ocupado arrumando os negócios da minha viagem, meu chefe tinha ligado e não pude deixar de ir, quando olhei para o relógio , eu já estava atrasado, eu tinha esquecido completamente...Então, quando cheguei lá, imaginei que você tivesse ido pra casa de a pé mesmo, agora cheguei aqui em casa e não te encontrei, onde você está?"

- "Ah só podia né ? Esquecer de novo ! Não basta esquecer uma vez ontem? Tinha que esquecer de mim hoje ? É só isso que você anda fazendo em relação á mim! E outra , nossa casa fica á 12 quarteirões do estúdio, não acha muito não? Pra quem tem carro e pode ir e voltar de carro?"

- "Lana, me desculpe amor .Onde você está ? Me fale ! "

- "Não te devo satisfações de nada!"

Ela desligou o telefone

- "Lana ? , Lana ? "

Ele ligou mais uma vez , então ela desligou seu celular.

- Você está bem Lana ? – Jen olhou para ela , preocupada , e indignada com o que Fred estava fazendo com ela .

"Como ele podia fazer isso com ela ? Ninguém esquece da namorada, ou fica uma hora atrasado, se ele realmente gostasse dela ele não se esqueceria tanto das coisas e principalmente dela, ele iria se importar" – pensou consigo.

- Sim estou .

- A pior mentira de todas ..não , não está! Pare de mentir pra mim .

Na mesma hora desceu mais lágrimas em seu rosto. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá, e Lana estava abraçada aos seus joelhos, não conseguia segurar uma só lágrima.

Jen logo a puxou delicadamente , tirando suas mãos entrelaçadas dos joelhos a olhando triste , porque era o que ela estava no momento , e colocando os braços dela sobre seus ombros, chegou mais perto e a abraçou forte .Era terrível olhar Lana chorar , aquilo a deixava sem forças. Ela logo a respondeu com o abraço também , dizendo :

- Muito obrigada por tudo Jen , de verdade! Mas o que mais me afeta não é o fato dele ter se esquecido do meu teste ontem ou de me buscar hoje e ter demorado 2 horas para ligar e sim o pensamento que não sai de minha cabeça, acho que ele está me traindo. – Sua voz quase não saiu, estava trêmula.

- Não precisa agradecer nada. Se ele estiver fazendo isso com você é porque ele com certeza não te merece de forma alguma, agora não vamos pensar nessas coisas , o dia foi cheio e cansativo, você deve estar de cabeça quente e eu odeio te ver triste desse jeito , ainda mais com lágrimas no rosto .Sei que nos conhecemos ainda hoje, mas saiba que me identifiquei muito com você Lana , e rapidamente você se tornou uma amiga muito especial para mim , e queria dizer que estou aqui pro que der e vier.

- Own , eu também Jen , eu também! – era difícil falar algo mais, no momento ela estava chorando e acabara de ficar mais emocionada ainda com as palavras de Jen.

O abraço foi longo e demorado , as duas haviam se soltado agora, depois de conversar no ouvido uma da outra. Jen se distanciou e logo enxugou suas lágrimas e as de Lana também , sim , ela estava chorando ...Aquilo a deixava devastada!

- Não chore por mim , você não merece isso.

- Você é quem não merece isso linda, vamos parar de chorar por causa disso, venha vamos dormir , já são ..-ela olhou no celular- Onze horas!

- Ok .. aliás , já estou com sono.

- É , eu também ..e amanhã temos de trabalhar! – Ela deu um sorriso , pegou na mão de Lana e a levou até o quarto.

- Qual lado da cama você gosta de dormir ?

- Qualquer um – Lana disse.

Elas se deitaram , puxaram a coberta e se viraram, olhando nos olhos uma da outra, Jen acariciou seu rosto , macio e úmido , sorriu , e depois pegou em sua mão acariciando também , Lana sorriu para ela .Tudo sumiu da cabeça dela , ali, pertinho de sua nova amiga parecia que seus problemas eram como grão de areia , ela enxergava em Jennifer uma doçura e mansidão que nunca tinha visto antes em outra amiga que tivera.

Mas a única ali que estava com sono e pensamentos 'leves e limpos' 'por hora' era Lana , a loira não conseguia parar de pensar no que Fred estava com a cabeça para deixar a amiga plantada , magoada , e com pensamentos ruins sobre ele, ela estava pensando na mesma coisa que Lana , quanto á traição, ela apenas não queria falar pois sabia que aquilo tudo já era o bastante.

As duas foram fechando seus olhos juntas, até dormirem.


	5. Efeito Colateral

"_**EFEITO COLATERAL"**_

"Tente ouvir a minha voz

Você pode deixar, a escolha é sua

Talvez se eu cair no sono, eu não vou respirar direito

Talvez se eu sair hoje à noite, eu não vou voltar

Eu disse isso antes, eu não vou dizer isso de novo

O amor é um jogo para você, não é fingir

Talvez se eu cair no sono, eu não vou respirar direito"

Despertou o celular de Jenny , ao som de Imagine Dragons , Mal ela sabia que Lana era apaixonada por essa banda !

As duas foram se mexendo , com leveza e calmamente , até conseguirem abrir seus olhos , com muito esforço conseguiram. Lana não podia acreditar que era Imagine Dragons como despertador , ela apenas sorriu fechando os olhos novamente e apreciou a música. Logo disse :

- Nossa como eu amo essa banda ! – disse de olhos fechados e sorrindo

É ...Lana ?! – Disse Jen sem não entender muito a situação e desligando o alarme .

Ela abriu os olhos novamente tentando achar um foco , e ele foi Jen . Lana estava abraçada á ela , segurando a cintura dela com suas duas mãos , sua cabeça a apoiada ao ombro de Jen , em um encaixo perfeito, e suas pernas um pouco entre laçadas . Ela respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro doce de Jennifer , seus cabelos macios e sedosos . Ela então percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali e logo disse :

- Ah meu deus , me desculpe Jennifer , não era a intenção , eu simplesmente tenho essa mania na cama , de abraçar qualquer coisa. Antes era o Fred , mas ...-Ela estava apavorada , e com um certo medo, as vezes Jen iria ficar brava com essa atitude dela.

- Ela gargalhou- Sem problemas , não precisa se preocupar com isso, entendo perfeitamente ... E parece que dormimos de conchinha a noite toda –ela finalizou com um ar de brincadeira-

- Que vergonha ...é , parece que dormimos assim – Ela riu também.

- Espere um minuto a música do seu alarme era Imagine Dragons , eu amo muito essa banda ! – Ela havia se lembrado.

- É sim , nossa eu amo ela também , Meu Deus ! – Ela abriu um sorriso gigante .

-Aah me abraça ! – Lana não estava acreditando , acabou de ganhar uma companheira , na qual era apaixonada na banda também.

-Elas então se abraçaram , ajoelhadas na cama- Nossa estamos parecendo aqueles adolescentes empolgados por ter achado alguém que é fã da mesma coisa que eles.

- Estamos mesmo !

–As duas gargalharam-

- Nossa , temos que ir pro trabalho , não podemos demorar mais! – Disse Lana se lembrando do horário

- Bem lembrado! .. Vou preparar panquecas , a gente come e vai. – Ela se levantou apressada tirando seu pijama na frente de Lana , e trocando logo de roupa . Ela nem havia percebido.

Lana apenas observou a cena , ainda ajoelhada na cama , que também nem disfarçou seus olhares , simplesmente a encarou . As curvas de Jenny eram realmente perfeitas , tinha um corpo lindo. E foi isso mesmo que Lana reparou e pensou consigo mesma.

Ela só então reparou , precisou dos olhares de Lana para perceber. Disfarçou e pegou uma roupa pra ela . – Aqui está, veja se fica boa em você, acredito que sim , já que meu pijama serviu – Ela sorriu , meio sem graça e um pouco envergonhada , entregando as roupas.

- Obrigada – Ela apenas disse isso e continuou ajoelhada. Jen tinha acabado de se vestir , e ela não sabia se era pra se trocar no banheiro ou se esperasse ela sair do quarto.

- Oque foi ? Não gostou das roupas ? – Disse brincando

- Não , não ! Elas são lindas , apenas não acordei direito – Ela riu para esconder a certa vergonha.

- Ah ok , isso acontece comigo também , vou escovar os dentes e já faço nossas panquecas! – Ela seguiu para o banheiro , que era em seu quarto.

O espelho do banheiro era no rumo onde Lana se posicionou para trocar sua roupa . E Jen escovando seus dentes , não pôde deixar de ver.

Lana não tinha muita vergonha , apenas não achava apropriado fazer aquilo perto da amiga , que na verdade conheceu no dia isso foi em vão , de modo ou de outro Jen iria vê-la , e Lana sabia que ela estava a observando também naquela hora. Ela deu uma olhada rápida para dentro do banheiro e viu que Jen estava olhando através do espelho, as duas pararam rapidamente, envergonhadas. Os olhares terminaram ali .

Se trocou rapidamente e foi escovar seus dentes no outro banheiro.

Jen terminou e foi preparar as panquecas. As duas comeram , ignorando aqueles olhares constrangedores e conversando sobre a tal banda que ambas eram apaixonadas , fizeram perguntas sobre o mesmo e ficaram em uma batalha sobre quais músicas a outra já ouvira . Ambas se divertiram com o momento , e perceberam que ali não havia 'poser'

- Ainda bem que você não é uma 'poser' – Jenny brincou

- Hmm –ela engoliu mais um pedaço- Digo o mesmo hein , se você fosse eu não iria gostar mais de você- retrucou Lana.

- Haha , muito engraçadinha você!

Elas terminaram , e Lana elogiou suas panquecas .

- Estavam completamente deliciosas !

Havia um pouco de mel no canto de sua boca.

- Obrigada ..tem um pouco de ...-Jen se aproximou e limpou. Pronto, era mel – ela sorriu

- Nossa eu não iria nem ver , obrigada.

- Por nada ...e então , vamos ?

- Vamos sim –ela correu dando pequenos passos e pegou sua bolsa que havia deixado no sofá da sala.

- Você é uma figura ! – riu Jen.

Lana riu de volta, e balançou a cabeça em negação, sem entender muito, o comentário .

Naquela manhã , pelo incrível que pareça , Lana não havia nem se quer , lembrado de Fred e muito menos de seus problemas. A presença de Jennifer era como uma camuflagem , uma proteção. Que na maioria das vezes a fazia esquecer completamente dessas coisas , e isso ainda era só o começo , isso iria se repetir muitas e muitas vezes. Jen a fazia dar gargalhadas , sorrisos bobos , e talvez a fazia parecer uma criança. Esse era o 'efeito colateral' a 'consequência' , por ficar perto dela . E vise versa. Ambas fazia muito bem á outra. "Tente ouvir a minha voz

Você pode deixar, a escolha é sua

Talvez se eu cair no sono, eu não vou respirar direito

Talvez se eu sair hoje à noite, eu não vou voltar

Eu disse isso antes, eu não vou dizer isso de novo

O amor é um jogo para você, não é fingir

Talvez se eu cair no sono, eu não vou respirar direito"

Despertou o celular de Jenny , ao som de Imagine Dragons , Mal ela sabia que Lana era apaixonada por essa banda !

As duas foram se mexendo , com leveza e calmamente , até conseguirem abrir seus olhos , com muito esforço conseguiram. Lana não podia acreditar que era Imagine Dragons como despertador , ela apenas sorriu fechando os olhos novamente e apreciou a música. Logo disse :

- Nossa como eu amo essa banda ! – disse de olhos fechados e sorrindo

É ...Lana ?! – Disse Jen sem não entender muito a situação e desligando o alarme .

Ela abriu os olhos novamente tentando achar um foco , e ele foi Jen . Lana estava abraçada á ela , segurando a cintura dela com suas duas mãos , sua cabeça a apoiada ao ombro de Jen , em um encaixo perfeito, e suas pernas um pouco entre laçadas . Ela respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro doce de Jennifer , seus cabelos macios e sedosos . Ela então percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali e logo disse :

- Ah meu deus , me desculpe Jennifer , não era a intenção , eu simplesmente tenho essa mania na cama , de abraçar qualquer coisa. Antes era o Fred , mas ...-Ela estava apavorada , e com um certo medo, as vezes Jen iria ficar brava com essa atitude dela.

- Ela gargalhou- Sem problemas , não precisa se preocupar com isso, entendo perfeitamente ... E parece que dormimos de conchinha a noite toda –ela finalizou com um ar de brincadeira-

- Que vergonha ...é , parece que dormimos assim – Ela riu também.

- Espere um minuto a música do seu alarme era Imagine Dragons , eu amo muito essa banda ! – Ela havia se lembrado.

- É sim , nossa eu amo ela também , Meu Deus ! – Ela abriu um sorriso gigante .

-Aah me abraça ! – Lana não estava acreditando , acabou de ganhar uma companheira , na qual era apaixonada na banda também.

-Elas então se abraçaram , ajoelhadas na cama- Nossa estamos parecendo aqueles adolescentes empolgados por ter achado alguém que é fã da mesma coisa que eles.

- Estamos mesmo !

–As duas gargalharam-

- Nossa , temos que ir pro trabalho , não podemos demorar mais! – Disse Lana se lembrando do horário

- Bem lembrado! .. Vou preparar panquecas , a gente come e vai. – Ela se levantou apressada tirando seu pijama na frente de Lana , e trocando logo de roupa . Ela nem havia percebido.

Lana apenas observou a cena , ainda ajoelhada na cama , que também nem disfarçou seus olhares , simplesmente a encarou . As curvas de Jenny eram realmente perfeitas , tinha um corpo lindo. E foi isso mesmo que Lana reparou e pensou consigo mesma.

Ela só então reparou , precisou dos olhares de Lana para perceber. Disfarçou e pegou uma roupa pra ela . – Aqui está, veja se fica boa em você, acredito que sim , já que meu pijama serviu – Ela sorriu , meio sem graça e um pouco envergonhada , entregando as roupas.

- Obrigada – Ela apenas disse isso e continuou ajoelhada. Jen tinha acabado de se vestir , e ela não sabia se era pra se trocar no banheiro ou se esperasse ela sair do quarto.

- Oque foi ? Não gostou das roupas ? – Disse brincando

- Não , não ! Elas são lindas , apenas não acordei direito – Ela riu para esconder a certa vergonha.

- Ah ok , isso acontece comigo também , vou escovar os dentes e já faço nossas panquecas! – Ela seguiu para o banheiro , que era em seu quarto.

O espelho do banheiro era no rumo onde Lana se posicionou para trocar sua roupa . E Jen escovando seus dentes , não pôde deixar de ver.

Lana não tinha muita vergonha , apenas não achava apropriado fazer aquilo perto da amiga , que na verdade conheceu no dia isso foi em vão , de modo ou de outro Jen iria vê-la , e Lana sabia que ela estava a observando também naquela hora. Ela deu uma olhada rápida para dentro do banheiro e viu que Jen estava olhando através do espelho, as duas pararam rapidamente, envergonhadas. Os olhares terminaram ali .

Se trocou rapidamente e foi escovar seus dentes no outro banheiro.

Jen terminou e foi preparar as panquecas. As duas comeram , ignorando aqueles olhares constrangedores e conversando sobre a tal banda que ambas eram apaixonadas , fizeram perguntas sobre o mesmo e ficaram em uma batalha sobre quais músicas a outra já ouvira . Ambas se divertiram com o momento , e perceberam que ali não havia 'poser'

- Ainda bem que você não é uma 'poser' – Jenny brincou

- Hmm –ela engoliu mais um pedaço- Digo o mesmo hein , se você fosse eu não iria gostar mais de você- retrucou Lana.

- Haha , muito engraçadinha você!

Elas terminaram , e Lana elogiou suas panquecas .

- Estavam completamente deliciosas !

Havia um pouco de mel no canto de sua boca.

- Obrigada ..tem um pouco de ...-Jen se aproximou e limpou. Pronto, era mel – ela sorriu

- Nossa eu não iria nem ver , obrigada.

- Por nada ...e então , vamos ?

- Vamos sim –ela correu dando pequenos passos e pegou sua bolsa que havia deixado no sofá da sala.

- Você é uma figura ! – riu Jen.

Lana riu de volta, e balançou a cabeça em negação, sem entender muito, o comentário .

Naquela manhã , pelo incrível que pareça , Lana não havia nem se quer , lembrado de Fred e muito menos de seus problemas. A presença de Jennifer era como uma camuflagem , uma proteção. Que na maioria das vezes a fazia esquecer completamente dessas coisas , e isso ainda era só o começo , isso iria se repetir muitas e muitas vezes. Jen a fazia dar gargalhadas , sorrisos bobos , e talvez a fazia parecer uma criança. Esse era o 'efeito colateral' a 'consequência' , por ficar perto dela . E vise versa. Ambas fazia muito bem á outra.

As duas entraram no carro . E quando Jen posicionou a chave para dar a partida , Lana disse em tom alto e com expressão apavorada :

As duas entraram no carro . E quando Jen posicionou a chave para dar a partida , Lana disse em tom alto e com expressão apavorada :


	6. Despercebidas

"_**DESPERCEBIDAS"**_

- Não vai colocar alguma música de Imagine Dragons ? Ou a poser aí não tem nenhuma ?! – Lana provocou , atiçando mais uma vez a brincadeira.

Jen havia se assustado, pensou que era algo mais grave do que isso. Então riu

- kkkkk, droga Lana! Me passou um susto! ..Lógico que tenho!

Ela ligou o som de seu carro colocando uma música, e então deu a partida , seguindo para o estúdio.

- Chegamos . – Disse Jen, já descendo do carro rapidamente. Correu e abriu a porta de Lana.

Lana nesse intervalo estava distraída olhando para seu celular, checando seus tweets. E só então percebeu que sua porta estava aberta , olhou para cima e viu Jen .

- ah , obrigada ... desculpa eu estava...

- Checando seus tweets ..sim eu vi ! – Ela gargalhou

- O que foi ? – ela riu também , se levantando do banco.

- Nada, é que você é distraída – riu mais uma vez.

- hahaha, muito engraçado Jen !

Nessa hora Lana já estava em pé e havia parado em frente á ela , Jen estava segurando a porta com uma de suas mãos, e com a outra encostada em cima do carro. Estava parecendo que ela estava cercando Lana . Sem nem perceber isso as duas continuaram:

- E então vai querer um café? Como eu já lhe disse, sempre compro café – ela sorriu , olhando para seus olhos brilhantes, que o sol tanto refletia constantemente. O tom ficava sempre de um castanho claro, bem claro. E ela não evitava encará-los.

- Nossa, acho que você me viciou nesse café , tomei uma vez e já quero mais, realmente o daqui é muito bom, mas pode deixar que hoje eu pago, e sem mais! – ela foi falando com uma certa vergonha , e toda desajeitada, olhando para o chão, para a praça, e depois para ela , Lana havia percebido que Jennifer vidrou em seus olhos , e que estava tampando sem querer sua passagem. Na verdade demorou um pouco para perceber isso, mas até agora Jen ainda não havia percebido seu ato.

- Eu disse que você iria gostar do café daqui – Ela sorriu com uma expressão de superioridade –

- Sim você disse , eu admito . – sorriu de volta, agora era Lana que se deixou admirar e se encantar mais uma vez com os cabelos lindos, e loiros dela, seus olhos verdes , mais claro que todos que já tinha visto. Já havia esquecido o momento de vergonha, e de sua passagem sendo bloqueada por ela.

Uma podia sentir a respiração da outra nesse instante, se diferenciava muito , pois o clima de Vancouver sempre era muito frio, com isso era fácil sentir a respiração quente quando se estava mais próximo de uma certa pessoa. E obviamente as pessoas tinham que andar sempre de casacos grandes e aconchegantes . Assim estavam elas.

Ginny estava chegando ao local , de mãos dadas com Josh , e ao longe veio sorrindo para a cena que estava avistando. Eram elas.

Quando chegou perto , disse :

- Bom Dia Meninas ! – sorrindo alegremente.

- Bom dia – Josh apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e deu um breve sorriso.

- Bom Dia – as duas sorriram de volta.

Ginny deu um beijo em Josh , e ele foi andando para dentro do estúdio , soltando aos poucos a mão de Ginny.

Lana e Jennifer ainda estavam do mesmo jeito , bem próximas.

As três começaram a conversar sobre o script , as falas , e todo o episódio que iria ser gravado . Algo de engraçado surgiu do meio do assunto e então começaram a rir , nisso Jen e Lana se entre olharam rindo á beça. A risada foi acabando , até que ambas fixaram seus olhares uma na outra novamente..deixando um clima tenso sem querer. Ginny apenas ficou observando a cena , novamente.

O diretor saindo do Estúdio apressado se deparou com aquela cena também, logo então disse algo, em voz alta , justo para assustá-las quebrando o clima tenso, que no momento nenhuma delas estavam percebendo ao não ser Ginnifer.

- Maaaas ..., -ele disse gritado- Ginny apenas se virou , não se assustou de forma alguma , a final , as únicas desconcentradas ali eram elas. As duas se viraram para ele nesse instante, assustadas, mas com a mesma posição e a mesma aproximidade – continuou... : se conheceram ontem e o 'negócio' já está desse jeito ? Imaginem quando completar uma semana, um mês, um ano. Tenho até medo! – gargalhou, se divertindo com a cena - .. Olha , se acalmem aí , esperem eu ir lá dentro pegar uma das câmeras , porque assim já faço um filminho, vai ficar show! – continuou a rir, o motivo agora era a cara delas para ele.

Ginnifer riu com os comentários , mas não falou nada.

Ambas coradas, tão coradas que ficaram com as bochechas de um tom bem avermelhado , só depois que ele terminou de falar é que elas se tocaram , e voltaram seus olhares uma para a outra , depois para as mãos de Jen , impedindo Lana passar . Era um constrangimento enorme para as duas, tanto para Lana que parecia uma 'vítima' quanto para Jen que parecia estar dando em cima em algum momento, ou em todo o momento naquela hora.

Lana apenas fixou seu olhar para o chão. E Jen tirou suas mãos do carro , e deu passagem á Lana. Logo após fechou a porta do carro. E se viram uma do lado da outra , olhando para o diretor.

- Não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando – Lana tentou explicar

- Concordo , você entendeu tudo errado – ela disse , sacudindo suas mãos em sinal de negação

- Tudo bem, tudo bem .. eu estava brincando com vocês, porque ficarão tão envergonhadas e tensas ? Até parece que tem algo mesmo ..-Ginny olhou para ele e depois para elas sorrindo- Lana e Jen perceberam as olhadas e disfarçaram ...- e então já vão vim ou vão ficar de 'papinho' aí ? – ele riu mais uma vez

As duas riram também , para não deixar as coisas piores ainda, mas ainda estavam sem graça e envergonhadas.

- Já estamos indo , primeiro vamos comprar café. Nós vemos lá dentro – Lana falou.

- Ok , vim aqui de fora só pra ver mesmo se vocês já estavam chegando , pelo jeito vieram juntas também . – O diretor disse com um certo interesse na resposta delas.


	7. Debates & Desentendimentos

_Boa Leitura! _

_**Debates & Desentendimentos**_

- Sim viemos, a Lana dormiu lá em casa. – Jenny disse despercebida , parecia que não sabia que o homem iria fazer outra piada ou insinuar alguma outra coisa .

Lana não conseguiu e soltou uma gargalhada , olhando para Jen, pensando na falta de esperteza que a Loira teve falando aquilo para ele. Ela já estava esperando algo dele, sem dúvidas ele iria dar a louca agora.

- Não estou acreditando nisso ... mas já dormiram juntas ? Vocês são rápidas hein ?! Couro exala aqui entre vocês duas. - ele falou , não conseguindo se conter.

Ginny não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que ? ..Como assim?, agora que eu vi –riu- ..aah você entendeu muito bem ! – Jen falou indignada , mas ainda assim rindo com eles levando na brincadeira.

- Também não acredito que você disse isso Jen , justo pra ele que logo no primeiro dia deixou claro pra gente, que ele tem esse negócio de malícias com as coisas . Olha...a propósito , acho que já temos um fã , um fã que irá shippar nós duas na série , dependendo das 'tais' atitudes de Regina e Emma . – ela continuou rindo

- Não só elas querida , não só elas ! – ele disse

- Foi mal, realmente me esqueci de uma hora pra outra , que elas não irão ser um casal 'definitivo'– ela respondeu rindo novamente.

- Mas como assim 'não só elas' , diretor? – Perguntou Jen.

- Hora, 'elas' digo me referindo ás personagens , shipparei elas assim como vocês na vida real, na verdade já comecei com minha vida de shipper , desde ontem . Isso mesmo, sou um diretor que shippa suas 'obras' . – ainda em tom de brincadeira, porém dizendo a mais pura verdade dele.

- Na série tudo bem , mas na vida real acho que seu shipp irá falir !- Lana

- Na minha opinião você irá se desapontar , tanto na série quanto na vida real, pois eu e Lana somos e seremos apenas amigas , e não acho que elas irão realmente ficar juntas na série, acho que isso não convém com a real e tal história criada, então todos seus shipps irão por água a baixo , será um programa de família , e tudo isso é rodado em torno de histórias de contos de fadas. Ou seja, nunca vi nenhum conto de fada lésbico. – Jen completou

- Veremos queridas! Veremos ! ...– Ele disse e logo pensou consigo mesmo "Vou ficar aqui apenas contemplando a linda e doce história de amor" .. "na verdade , MAIS uma das histórias de amor , pois já vi muitas que nasceram aqui dentro desse estúdio." – deu um sorriso de canto , que até então assustaram as duas.

Ele podia ser brincalhão , malicioso , e aparentar ser um bobo alegre , que se simpatizava com tudo e com todos , mas ele sim era um experiente , não só em seu trabalho como diretor , mas nessa parte sobre o amor, ele era um cara que via o amor de longe e de perto , de todos os ângulos , de todas as formas, e através de suas supostas brincadeiras , estavam a verdade nua e crua que todos aqueles casais nunca admitiram no começo.

- Jen , concordo com a parte de 'será um programa de família' , e que até hoje não existe nenhum conto de fada lésbico , mas essa série pelo que vi e ouvi , será onde todas as histórias mudaram e os caminhos de cada personagem também , não seria o meio de mostrar que duas mulheres podem ser felizes também ?! Mostrar que contos de fadas não são apenas Príncipes e Princesas que ficam juntos por um acaso...talvez essa seja a chance de mostrar isso, e até algo a mais que isso, não sei o que esse escritor pensa em escrever ao longo do tempo, mas algo me diz que não será tudo tão previsível e original , assim como você e tantas outras pessoas irão pensar logo nos primeiros episódios , e sim com entrelinhas e etc. – Disse Ginny , agora super interessada na conversa, depois de gargalhadas e tanta brincadeira, que por sinal se divertiu muito.

- Concordo com tudo o que você acabou de dizer Ginny ! – Lana afirmou

- Eu também concordo mas...e então continuou, interrompendo Jen...- Jennifer , deixe-me ver se entendi , você disse ontem que não tem preconceito algum com isso , disse também que não teria problemas pois está aqui para dar o seu melhor , olha, sinceramente você me fez acreditar naquilo , dizendo com tanto gosto e tanta veracidade em suas palavras, mas pelo jeito você não gostaria em momento algum fazer um papel ê disse aquilo apenas para concordar comigo , e não haver mais algum desentendimento naquela hora?! Sua reação a tal comentário dele foi chocante, te tocou tanto assim ? E se Emma e Regina em algum episódio, em algum momento fizessem as pazes, que daria á algo mais profundo entre elas ?! Você simplesmente iria largar o papel ?

- Olha Lana , não é isso , acredite .. eu definitivamente não tenho preconceito algum , mas você concorda comigo que talvez isso não seja apropriado para contos de fadas? E que seria estranho para nós, interpretar algo tão próximo, tão diferente, do que temos aqui fora? Já somos tão amigas, e é como ele disse ..apenas 2 dias se passaram , e parece que somos amigas á muitos anos. Me identifiquei muito com você , sério, muito! E quero com todas as minhas forças levar adiante essa nossa amizade, mas talvez isso atrapalhe , de alguma forma , eu não sei .

- Atrapalhar ? Como atrapalhar ? Pelo que eu saiba somos atrizes á mais de anos , ou seja, profissionais , claro que sempre tem os momentos de aprender mais ainda ..enfim isso não vem ao caso..o que quero dizer é que na minha opinião isso não iria atrapalharmos em absolutamente nada , não por minha parte. E eu iria me alegrar se você também pensasse assim , também , não quero perder minha amizade com você , jamais! – Lana no começo estava um pouco exaltada com o comentário, mas agora já estava calma.

- Ta bom , ta bom .. não pensarei mais desse jeito. – Jennifer recuou .

O medo real de Jen , não era que alguma pegada ou algum beijo em 'Regina' , fosse distanciá-las , pelo contrário , seu medo era que isso as aproximassem mais ainda , e se transformasse em algo a mais que uma linda e intensa amizade , e Lana não sentisse o mesmo , ela não podia negar .. pensou " Não posso negar que ela é linda e encantadora o suficiente para mim acabar pisando na bola, que droga, ela não entende isso ".. afinal Lana estava namorando com Fred , parecia algo sério , apesar dos problemas , e também Lana aparentava estar muito apaixonada , em meio dos problemas , ela se preocupava muito com as atitudes de Fred em relação á ela. Para Jen, isso era amor.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_reviews são necessários para que a fic continue e importantes para mim, fico muito feliz (: _

_Obrigada ! _


End file.
